Aura and Magic
by CrossXross
Summary: For want of a nail a war was lost. One day Vernon Dursley didn't call on time for a babysitter and the world is turned on it's head because of it. Now a different harry potter enters the wizarding world.
1. Prologue

**Aura and Magic**

**Arc: The Wizard That Became a Huntsman**

**Prologue**

It was just like any other day for the Dursleys when it happened.

As usual they were acting to the world as a perfect family, this time loudly announcing that they were invited to a party for a mall opening. In any other scenario they would go and make nuisances of themselves to all the other guests before being given a 'special' gift in a new and bigger fridge that they had to 'Unfortunately' take home as it was a bit 'bothersome'.

However, something different happened THIS time.

All their usual babysitters were busy, in fact if Vernon had called five minutes earlier they would have found two of them free, but he didn't and now the faced a dilemma. Either they take their nephew with them or they leave him completely alone in their house

"What are we going to do pet?" questioned Vernon "We can't take the boy with us, He might do something freakish in front of all the other guests!" He exclaimed

"What else can we do? If we leave him alone he might burn the house down! You know that HIS people are weird in the head!" countered Petunia

The reason for their leeriness for leaving or taking their nephew alone wasn't because of his mental state as they would have you believe, in truth, it was because their nephew was different, he had magic and was a wizard. He could make supernatural phenomenon happen with the flick of a stick.

"FINE, we will take him with us" decided Vernon "BOY!" he yelled, after a few seconds a small voice that seemed to want to make itself smaller answered

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" said a tiny and thin boy with green eyes that seemingly squinted at everything

"We, and by that I mean Petunia, Dudley and I, are going to a party in the new mall, you are going with us but you are to make yourself inexistent until we leave and at the sign of any freakishness we will leave and you will be in the cupboard until the next week" Threatened Vernon "Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" replied the young boy

"Good, now take a bath and put your best clothes"

* * *

At the party the Dursleys enjoyed themselves and made annoyances of themselves to the other guests.

Everything was going as expected…until it wasn't.

"My word…" an old woman whispered at seeing the boy's face "Could it be…? Harry Potter!"

The boy was extremely confused as the woman went over to him and constantly gave him her thanks and asked how he was

"Um… Miss, Do I know you?" asked the confused Potter

"Oh, Right, I forgot my manners my name is…- "She was about to answer when Vernon noticed him talking with a well-dressed woman

"Potter!" hissed Vernon, then he smiled politely to the woman "I apologize if my nephew was annoying you, he is quite a handful and sometimes we lose sight of him" Vernon apologized before turning to leave when the woman answered

"Oh, don't worry about that! I was told that his father was quite the same at his age" She smiled at Vernon before leaving

Meanwhile Vernon started to sweat

'_Was she one of them?' _was the thought that constantly appeared on his mind as he powerwalked to his wife and son '_Did she see?_' He knew very well that they were abusing their nephew, they have never hit him, but they also hadn't showed the love that was required by many children as they grew up instead they had shown hatred and coldness, they never fed him a lot and he wasn't allowed to play with other kids; this made their nephew quite the sight, pale, thin and constantly looking down.

'_Did he say something?'_ He knew he was pulling his nephew with more strength than necessary but he didn't care '_How many of them are in here? Have they been watching us?'_ Ever so slowly his thoughts turned more and more to paranoia as he wondered how much of their daily live they had seen. Vernon Dursley was no Saint and you could say he now felt his sins crawling up his back.

Reaching petunia and his son he quickly whispered to his wife who was happily feeding Dudley another piece of cake

"We are leaving" He whispered

Petunia quickly looked at his face then at the boy who was currently keeping as quiet as possible to not anger his uncle more than he thought he was

"Did he do something?" She asked with a bit of anger in her tone, watching with some slight satisfaction as her nephew flinched

"No. But it seems that His people are here" He answered "One of them just threatened me for not giving him more colorful clothes" He then lied, his paranoia pushing him to run

"What?!" she hissed "We already are putting up with him and now they are demanding things of us?!" She seemed about to burst as she glared at her nephew

"I know, Pet. But now is not the moment" he whispered through clenched teeth "They left after saying that they would inculpate me for something or the other" He lied again

Petunia paled and only the apparent severity of the situation made her unable to notice the slight detail that a lot of things were said for such a short period of time.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered

"We. Leave. And then talk about it" He said slightly losing his temper

She nodded and they quickly said their goodbyes to a few friends, telling them that she had to leave early due to his nephew having a case of stomach ache

* * *

The moment they entered the house Vernon quickly started giving orders, showing that it wasn't coincidence that he acquired his position in Grunnings

"Boy go into your cupboard, Pet get our clothes packed, I'll get dudley's" He quickly ordered

Meanwhile Dudley walked and sat in front of the TV

After little over an hour everything was packed and ready for them to leave

"Are you sure we have to leave the country? What about your Job? Where will we live?" Petunia questioned

"Do you remember Jerry? My best friend from Smeltings? I asked for his help and he said that he can get me a job in accounting for a year, if in that year I show that I am worth it I will get hired as an Accountant Manager. Meanwhile we can stay in a hotel until we sell the house and get another one" He answered while avoiding the first question

"Oh…And what do we do about…" she trailed off

"I have something planned, it will give us time" He answered

* * *

Bushy Park is the second largest park in the Royal Parks of London the herds of wild deer are one the attractions of the park. The park, most of which is open to the public, is immediately north of Hampton Court Palace and Hampton Court Park and is a few minutes' walk from the west side of Kingston Bridge.

It was here that Vernon left harry with a 5£ pounds note and a call of 'Have fun!' before leaving in the car leaving him alone at the entrance of the Park. To harry it was obvious what had happened. He had been abandoned.

He walked into the nearest isolated place he could find and finally cried.

He cried for the unfairness of his life

He cried for the loneliness that being abandoned brought

He cried for the betrayal that it brought

He cried… He cried…He cried…

Then he fell asleep, his last thoughts being a wish

A wish for love and acceptance

* * *

"Hey Kid…Kid…Kid!" a voice called

With a start he woke up and looked at the source of the voice

It was an old man with grey hair and a wide full beard with rounded bottom and integrated moustache and his expression was like that of someone falling asleep while at the same time it looked like he was paying attention to every move he did.

"Are you ok?" He asked

Harry blinked a bit to get the sleep out of his eyes before answering

"I'm fine" He answered

"Ok then can I ask you a question?" He asked "How did you get here?" He questioned as he pointed around

Looking around the little Potter could understand the question

After all there was a city

Almost at the horizon and just before the sea

While everything else was just trees or plains

"I… don't know… I was just abandoned by my relatives before I woke up here"

The old man blinked before the seeming sleepiness disappeared and focus like that of a dog about to fight for a piece of meat appeared

"You were abandoned…? Do you remember where they went?" he asked

"No… they said they were leaving the city though" Harry answered

"Tch...They probably left the continent" The old man spoke, glaring at nothing for a second before he focused on Harry again and let out a sigh

"Look, whoever your relatives were they probably left you to die" He declared "So I will give you two options, I can take you to Argus and see if you can try your luck in an orphanage or you can stay with me" He offered "Fair warning though, you will have to help around the farm"

Harry looked at the Old man and _looked _at him. He could feel that he wasn't a bad person. Then he thought back to the horror stories the Dursley family told him _and _Dudley and shivered before coming to a decision

"I will stay with you…erm…" He decided

The old man blinked before laughing

"You have guts to stay with someone you don't even know the name of" He chuckled a bit before answering Harry's unasked question

"The name is Asko Schakal, nice to meet you"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

* * *

**End**

**I wonder if anyone can guess which fairy tale did I pull my OC from?**

**Next chapter is going to be a time skip all the way to the Triwizard**

**Next: ****The Boy Who Disappeared**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aura and Magic**

**Arc: The Wizard That Became a Huntsman**

**Chapter 1**

**The Boy Who Disappeared**

"Albus!" Yelled Minerva McGonagall barging into the headmaster's office

Albus Dumbledore who was signing a few papers while hearing the song of the birds outside almost jumped a whole meter into the air while hastily pulling out his wand only to look at the slightly amused eyes of his deputy

Coughing a little into his hand he addressed her "Yes, what can I do for you Minerva?"

The amusement he held in her eyes disappeared a certain desperation appeared in her eyes

"Harry Potter does not appear in the list this year" She stated

It took him a few seconds to understand the words that came out of Minerva's mouth but when he did he immediately shifted to war mode

"Contact Alastor, tell him to wait for me in this office. Fawkes!" Albus ordered and then called for his trusty companion that immediately landed on his arm and then transported them to Number 4, Privet Drive

Albus almost unconsciously covered himself in a disillusionment charm to make himself invisible as he looked at the wards around the house of the Dursley Family.

They might as well not exist

Albus looked in complete disbelief as the wards were completely discharged, meaning that a wizard hadn't entered the house in at least 2 years

This…has become a troublesome situation

* * *

Harry couldn't help but smile as he fed the horse they used to get to Argus.

They usually came here to sell food to the local stores which was the primary source of income for Asko and him. He fed and watered the horse while Asko negotiated the price of their wares, usually their prices were high due to the danger of travelling outside the city walls.

Harry shivered as he remembered what that danger was

The Grimm

The first time he travelled one attacked them and tried to kill him as hard as it could. Even Asko, who after killing the Grimm revealed he was a retired huntsman, was weirded out by how savagely the Grimm acted. Turns out his very existence was like Grimm bait, if they got as close as 10 meters near him they entered in a frenzy to try and kill him. Asko still believed his family abandoned him in the forest and theorized that his nature was probably the true reason he was abandoned

Shaking his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts he looked to his side where a wooden stick laid.

That was his training weapon

Due to his natural ability to attract Grimm he was once again presented with two options either he saved money and then created a life for himself in one of the kingdoms or he became a huntsman

After thinking for few days he came to the decision that he didn't want to cage himself inside a city, he had lived in cage for long enough.

After that Asko started training him in his style in preparation for when he entered Sanctum Academy in three years, the style itself focused on making the enemy unbalanced before either striking with his fist or finishing with a shot. He hadn't yet unlocked his aura as Asko preferred that he got some muscle before unlocking it.

He couldn't wait to become a hunter

* * *

He couldn't wait to retire

Albus released a slow sigh as he researched inside the Hogwarts library for methods to find a person. It had been a few hours since Alastor managed to find the Dursley Family in America, which was where they moved after abandoning the young Potter heir on the streets of London. That was honestly the angriest he had been in recent times, and although part of him wanted to take the rage out on the Dursley parents three things stopped him from taking that action; The first was that it was morally and legally wrong especially considering that they were in America, the second was that the both of them had a child to take care of and the final but most important reason was that it was his fault. Had he actually put the effort to find better guardians for the boy, they wouldn't be in this situation.

He perked up when a spell to find missing children finally appeared on a book on spells for mothers with troublesome children, the spell only needed the person casting it to have both feelings of worry and care for the missing child and a piece of parchment then they had to say the name and spell while pointing at the piece of parchment

"Found it!" He exclaimed to his staff which had decided to help him search for spells in the library

Every single one of the professors in the room (excluding Severus) rushed to him to look at the spell he found

"What is it?!" Exclaimed Minerva only to get shushed by Madame Irma Pince the Librarian of Hogwarts

Chuckling a bit Albus explained what he found "It is an old child rearing spell, it seems that it draws power from the feelings a mother would have when they lose a child"

"Great then, let's find a mother with enough care for potter and be done with it" Spoke Severus

"Ah but this is the interesting thing about- "Albus started but was interrupted when Minerva yelled out the spell while pointing at a parchment that Albus was using to record interesting spells for later

"_Ubi es _Harry Potter"

Everyone looked at the parchment as ink appeared on it and wrote

_**Outskirts of Argus, Northern Mistral, Continent of Anima, Remnant**_

Needless to say they were honestly confused

"Are you sure you did the spell correctly?" asked an honestly confused Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor and Head of house of Ravenclaw

Minerva gave him a little glare at the unintentional jab at her abilities

Filius let out a little squeak "You know I didn't mean it like that!"

It was Pomona Sprout, Herbology professor and head of house of Hufflepuff that decided to give it a second try

_**Outskirts of Argus, Northern Mistral, Continent of Anima, Remnant**_

But the words were once more written

Everyone looked at Albus, who had stayed silent so far, for an explanation. Albus looked at each of their eyes, looking at their clear expectation of an explanation from him.

"I don't know" He admitted "I honestly don't know; however, I do have a theory" he continued "It is quite possible that harry managed to somehow find a witch or wizard with wards that confound searching methods and then stayed to live with them" and wasn't that an ominous thought

"That means that Harry is staying with either an Old Family or an especially talented muggleborn" commented Pomona

"Either way the question remains, will the potter brat come to Hogwarts this year or will he not, the decision he takes could end up with your arrest Albus" warned Severus Snape, Potions professor and Head of House of Slytherin

"I will make preparations in such a scenario" Answered Albus "But the question that worries me more is if he is safe"

He more than anyone in this room had failed that child. First he failed to correctly protect his parents and got them killed, then he failed to choose good guardians and then he failed to notice that the child had been missing for years.

Why did he always fail those he tried to protect?

* * *

Why did the world always take those that loved him from him?

A twelve-year-old Harry Potter cried at the burial of Asko, the man who took care of him when he felt loneliest, who taught him how to live with pride and dignity, who gave him the tool to survive in this world, who…

Another choked sob left his throat as the burial was finished and the burial stone was finally put into place, Asko was buried with his weapon after dying while he was sleeping on October 31st, one of the few huntsmen that manage to accomplish that

A man, a cat Faunus with stylish boots, grey hair and a wrinkly walked to him "Harry Potter?" he asked

Harry looked at him and replied "Yes"

The man nodded before continuing "I am Professor Lion Bronze, I was one of Asko's teammates"

Harry focused on the man

"I am the executor of his will" Lion said

And with that Harry felt the air leave his lungs

"Here is a copy of his will" Lion said while handing him a folder "But in summary he left everything to you except the farm, he asked for the farm to be sold and for an apartment to be bought in your name even if from on you are under my care" He continued

Harry wanted to cry more, to curl on himself and to forget about the world but he knew he couldn't and that he had to keep moving forwards

"I understand"

* * *

"I understand" said a crying Mrs. Weasley after Albus answered the question she asked

"_Where can I recover my daughter's corpse?" _

It was the hardest question he had to answer in his life. Not because he didn't know and not because it was the first time he was asked a similar question

**It was because if he had acted sooner Ginevra Weasley wouldn't have died at the young age of eleven**

If anyone else was asked about who held the blame for the current situation most of them would point towards Lucius Malfoy as he had been the one who got him sacked from headmaster position the year before and then tried to taint Arthur Weasley's Reputation by giving his daughter a cursed item.

That was a situation that the interim headmistress Bathilda Bagshot couldn't solve and that Albus Dumbledore could. Unfortunately, Albus had been investigating certain rumors in the continent when the situation developed and by the time he returned he was too late to save Ginevra but early enough that he defeated a younger Tom Riddle before he disappeared out into the world

He now had the answers he was looking for about Tom's survival in that fatidic night of Halloween 1981 but at what price.

* * *

"Score" Harry grinned as he looked at the price of a package of gunpowder based bullets for his rifle

"Excuse me, two of these please" he told the Old man at the counter

The Old man nodded before putting two and marking them in the register

It had been two years since the death of Asko and Harry was now fourteen, he was in his second year at Sanctum Academy and where he got the resources to create his weapon, Crown Liberty, a Dark green cane with golden highlights and a black handle with a wind dust crystal attached, it could also turn into a sword or a .50 caliber sniper rifle which was why he was buying the bullets he needed for target practice

The Old Vendor got the two boxes with 250 each rounds each and Harry as normal presented his student ID so the Vendor could register the bullets to his name, then he tallied them off before asking for the required Lien

He quickly got the lien out of his wallet and waited for the receipt

He now had a bank account so he could store the money he had inherited from Asko and a Card to prove it but he preferred to use the money as sparingly as possible so he gave himself a weekly - where he only topped off at the end of the week so far he hadn't lowered down the money too much even taking into account his yearly pay to study in Sanctum

With the receipt out he took the boxes and gave happy thanks to the Vendor before leaving for his apartment to put on for the first time his new combat outfit. Even if they sparred during the second year, many students didn't even get a combat outfit until they got to their third or fourth year, due to the fact that the first and second year was the year where student learned the basic of combat with the weapons that would become part of their mecha-shift weapon. During this period having their clothes cut and teared was common situation and thus many students didn't want to have to buy a new outfit after every class.

The only reason he could get one was because he was beyond his classmates' skill level. Asko's training in his favored weapon, the cane, was good enough that he was around the fourth years with it, combine it with the fact that he only focused on sword and rifle training since he entered sanctum, and he was almost on the level of his best friend. If he unlocked his semblance, he could maybe equal her and give her more challenging spars.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, literally in this case as he crashed right into her

"Do you always have to wear armor Pyrrha? I think I gave myself a concussion" said harry rubbing his head as his golden colored aura healed him

"Not really but I do preffer it" Pyrrha answered with a joyful smile before reaching down and giving him a hand

Standing up with her help he decided to keep the conversation going

"So, what are you doing around here?" Harry asked

"Not much, just walking around while watching the preparations for the Halloween Festival" she answered

Harry internally flinched at the reminder of the coming anniversary of Asko's Death

"Now that you mention it, I heard that the school will hold a stand in the festival" mentioned Harry "Apparently it will show a bit of skill from the fourth years and then fish for students in the crowd"

Pyrrha's smile turned a bit forced "Yes, I heard about that…"

Harry gave her a flat look "Pyrrha, did you accept another petition from the headmaster?"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed

Harry huffed before letting his flat stare go "Honestly Pyrrha, even Professor Bronze says that the headmaster is juicing your fame for all it's worth"

Pyrrha let out a sigh before answering "I know, it's just that when he asks so much it is difficult to turn down"

Harry gave her a teasing smirk "You're such a pushover"

Pyrrha glared at him "I'm not"

Keeping the smirk harry answered "No, you're not"

Pyrrha started pouting "I'm. not. A. Pushover"

And so they went and spent the day away, teasing each other while pointedly ignoring the stares that Pyrrha receive from the passing people, something that had become common even before she won her second tournament in a row

* * *

It is Halloween 1994 and the time to choose the Tri – wizard champions had come

"Sit down. Please" Requested Albus, making the students all sit and stay still with anticipation for the selection

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, The champion selection!" Albus exclaimed before turning and pointing at all other sources of light in the room diminishing them all

"He was always quite an entertainer" muttered Filius

Then Albus move to the Goblet of fire and touched it before slowly retreating watching the goblet as it's blue flame turned red before spitting out a piece of parchment, Albus read it for a few seconds before announcing "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

The student of Durmstrang cheered as one when the name was announced, before Krum rose from the crowd and walked to a room on the back

Meanwhile the goblet of fire turned red once more and repeating his action Albus announced "The champion from Beuxbatons...is Fleur Delacour"

The group from Beuxbatons cheered some even crying from emotion as Fleur stood and followed Krum to the room for the champions.

Catching one more paper Albus read it before announcing "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

The mentioned stood up before his own schools' cheers and like the others walked to the other room

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions…This vessel of victory…The Triwizard Cup!" he said pointing to said item while banishing the cloth that covered it and rejoicing on the cheers of the students around him

However, Severus was the first to notice an anomaly, as the fire of the chalice grew, twisted and turned. Noticing his concern Albus turned around and looked at the Goblet before walking towards it as its' flame once more turned red before spitting out a fourth piece of parchment.

Albus caught it before reading out "Harry Potter…" making Albus pale as he knew what was coming

The Triwizard Cup was powerful item originally created to make Wizard duels happen due to this it was only necessary to put your name and your enemies before activating it so the duel could begin, once the duel began if one of the wizards wasn't present it would summon it and bind it the contract that was specified, in this case the contract Harry Potter was bound to specified that he had to participate in the Triwizard Tournament

With a rush of flames, a vortex of flame surrounded the goblet and stayed there until it could find Harry Potter

"Albus! What is happening with the cup?!" Yelled Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang

"It's summoning the fourth contestant!" Answered Albus

"The what?!" Exclaimed Igor before the flames changed from whitish – blue to pure white and the heat increased before it finally turned red and a young teen was launched from the Vortex.

"Arrrrg! Uff- "The teen yelled before hitting the ground "ok, either this is my semblance or something is wrong" the teen complained ignoring the fact that he was launched face first against the ground and that a golden glow appeared around him before disappearing

The teen squinted around before spotting a pair of wire rimed round glasses and a cane, before walking to them and straightening up, when he did the crowd could finally distinguish his features

Wild black hair and green eyes, coupled with wire rimmed glasses and a dark green cane with golden highlight and a black handle. His clothes consist of black combat boots and pants that held square objects in each pocket and a dark green long sleeved shirt with a bronze colored vest. No one in the room held a single doubt on the identity of the teen, he is Harry Potter.

Albus walked to him and confirmed it "Harry Potter?"

The teen blinked before answering "Yes, what can I do for you?" he asked with a kind smile

Albus could only pale as he watched the teen in front of him, full of life and –

"Could I ask where am I and who are you?" Harry asked "And this may sound rude but why are you wearing robes?"

And completely unknowing of magic, Albus pale complexion became even paler

"Please follow me to the adjacent room, everything will be explained there" Said Albus before turning to the students "This is the end of the Triwizard Selection, you may return to your dorms" He announced and grabbed Harry and left between the whispers of the students

As they walked down stairs the air of tension from Albus was passed to Harry as he started to feel something was wrong

As pair of metallic doors opened on their own they could already hear the sounds of the headmasters, Hogwarts staff and the organization for the tournament discuss between each other

Then Igor entered and rushed to Harry

"Did you put- ?!" he started, rushing to grab him before he fell down face first due to Harry's cane

This immediately put off everyone in the room as in their eyes the teen attacked the headmaster

"Before you start with your discussion, I would prefer that at least one of you explains to me what is going on" Harry declared while glaring around

"Harry" started Albus "Do you know what _this _is?" Albus asked while pulling out his wand and showing it to him

Harry looked at it before answering "A stick?"

And with that everyone excluding the champions, understood the true horror of the situation

"He doesn't even know about magic?!" Exclaimed Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beuxbatons, drawing Harry's attention to her as her words registered on his mind

"It should be quite obvious by now that the boy and anyone related to him didn't do it" Pointed out Alastor Moody, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Retired Auror "The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it" He concluded "Magic way beyond the talents of a Fourth Year even more so a teen who doesn't even know what is a wand!"

"You seem to have given this quite a bit of thought, Mad-eye" accused Igor

However, Alastor wasn't intimidated "It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff…perhaps you remember" He taunted

"This doesn't help Alastor!" scolded Albus walking up to Barty Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation

"Leave this to you Barty" said Albus

"The rules are absolute" Barty declared "The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract" he said before turning to Albus "Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight…a Triwizard champion"

* * *

**END**

**Finally, that was almost 4k words**

**That's all and thanks for reading, if you find mistakes in my writing let me know where and how to fix it so this can be a better experience**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Legend of the Boy-Who-Lived

To know the circumstances around Harry's summoning we have to turn back the clock all the way to the morning of that very same day

It had started as any other day

Harry woke up, bathed, brushed his teeth and had a healthy breakfast of pancakes with a glass of chocolate milk and trained with all the forms of his weapon in a nearby training area

The difference came when Harry put on his combat outfit

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he liked what he looked like. The smile disappeared as the memory of a thin boy in need of glasses looked at him. He always remembered that as a mark of where he started and why.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his weapon and ran out of his apartment… Until he remembered that he didn't have his wallet on him and ran back in to take it.

Now out on the festival, he could see lots of people outside working on their stands for the night. Deciding on his destination, he walked through the city and entered the cemetery watching as multiple people stood watching or silently talking to the burial stones, some even lighting candles for their deceased ones

Reaching his destination, he looked down at the burial stone

**Asko Schakal**

**Team ALBT**

**Leader, Friend, Mentor and Huntsman**

"Hey there Asko…" he smiled sadly "It's been a while, a month really, but who is counting?" there was no answer "Do you remember Pyrrha? I almost managed to lower her aura from the green recently. You should have seen it; it was an awesome fight" The was no answer "I'm closer to finishing my second year at sanctum, and I'm keeping my grades up only Pyrrha and Noah Vermillion keep beating me to the top" There was no answer "I still haven't managed to make any other friends aside from Pyrrha but I'm working on that, I…"

"…"

"…"

A tear fell

"I miss you"

There was no answer

It was later during the evening that Harry managed to find Pyrrha

"What are you doing?" asked Harry

Pyrrha who had been eating a chocolate treat that definitely wasn't allowed in her diet jumped and turned only to start beating her chest and cough while Harry looked amused

"H- Ha- Harry! I- "

"Relax, I'm not about to snitch to your mother" He said with a smirk

"Thank- "

"She is behind you after all"

Pyrrha looked behind her so fast that the joints in her neck popped a bit, only to see nothing. Turning around she saw Harry who looked like he was dying while holding back his laughter

"Stop teasing me!" She scolded him

"Sorry, it's just that you looked so much like the kid who got caught with the hand in the cookie jar that I couldn't resist" He said with a totally unapologetic smile

"I wonder why I am your friend; you always tease me" Pyrrha wondered

Harry called tears to his eyes "You don't want to be friends anymore?"

Pyrrha immediately backpedaled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

Harry noticed her panic "Sorry I was just kidding" he said actually apologizing

"Really?" Pyrrha said, starting to sound angry

"Yeah" Pyrrha frowned "BUT! As an apology I will buy you a Crepe!"

Now Pyrrha smiled "Thanks for the treat"

Harry blinked for a few seconds before finally noticing he had been tricked

"Pyrr- "he couldn't finish as he suddenly started floating up "Huh?"

"HARRY!" yelled Pyrrha as a vortex of blue fire appeared and tried to swallow Harry up only a black glow on his cane stopping him

"Harry hold on!" Pyrrha yelled as onlooker saw the strange scene

Harry then noticed that Pyrrha was slightly rising up

"Pyrrha! You got to let go!" He yelled, but Pyrrha was too focused in saving harry to notice that her feet weren't touching the ground

Growling a bit harry pressed a hidden trigger on his cane that shifted it into a rifle before he took a shot at the ground, the thunderous sound breaking Pyrrha's focus and flinging him to the vortex while his cane shifted back

"ARRRRhg" Harry yelled and kept yelling as the vortex swallowed him and turned red before spitting him out

"_Arrrrg! Uff- "Harry yelled before hitting the ground "ok, either this is my semblance or something is wrong" Harry complained ignoring the fact that he was launched face first against the ground and that a golden glow appeared around him before disappearing_

Now here he was in the headmaster's office watching the many knickknacks inside it as the man placated the other adults. And while outwardly he looked calm and collected, inside was another story

"_OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO- "_Were basically his thoughts until the strange bird in the headmaster's office sang and he finally could think clearly _"Snap out of it, Potter!" _he shook his head _"Let's collect the facts, first I'm not in remnant" _That fact was easy to prove as the plant dust crystal on top of his cane remained inactive no matter how much aura he pushed into it, something that only happened when dust left the atmosphere of Remnant _"Second, this is my original world" _That one had been both easy and hard to prove, after all magic didn't exist in his original world as far as he was concerned, right? Turns out that magic is a secret judging by the fact that he was asked multiple times how he didn't break the Statute of Secrecy and the prove that this was his world was that the white bearded man mentioned his abandonment when referencing his utter lack of knowledge _"Third, I'm in a tournament that only people who have completed their education can complete" _He was screwed

Before his thoughts could devolve once again into panicked screeching, Whitebeard and Cat glare entered the room

The headmaster took a seat in front of him as the woman stood and glared at the man's back

"Good evening, Harry" the man opened up "My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Harry looked at him and answered "Hey, um… My name is Harry Potter and I'm a Second Year of Sanctum Academy"

Albus tensed up "Sanctum Academy?"

"It's an academy for talented orphans" Lied Harry, as far as he knew there were no combat academies in his original world

"Ah~ So you're good with Academics?" asked Albus

"Yes" answered harry "Though it is mostly the results of hard work rather than talent"

"Well" Albus leaned forwards and finally changing the conversation to what was important "I'm sure that as an academically young man you have many questions" he stated "Although I do hope that you have enough patience to deal with an old man's story time"

Harry smiled with a little melancholy "You would be surprise"

Albus mentally registered that smile as something to investigate later

"The current situation is a result of an event that occurred before you were born" Albus reminisced "A war between witches and wizards started, fighting when and wherever we could. It was a horrid event filled with betrayal as neighbors fought and killed neighbors, and friends stabbed friends in the back. As the fires of war raged, a group of brave people rose to defend their fellow witch and wizard" Every single one of them he would remember "Your parents were part of this group and they had managed to not only fight their way out of the worst possible situations, but to also fight and escape from the leader of the dark wizards that began the war" The Potters and the Longbottoms had such a bright future "This made that man angry, his power was being defied. So, in one unfortunate Halloween night…" Albus came out of his reminiscing when he noticed harry flinch at the mention of Halloween "He travelled to the Home of Lily and James Potter and killed them in cold blood" A slight worry appeared in Albus' mind as a slight shade of resignation appeared on Harry's eyes

"Then he turned his wand at their young son and tried to kill him with the deadliest curse on existence, The Killing Curse" Harry started to see a pattern he had seen before "However, a miracle happened. The child managed to, by unknown means, reflect the curse back to the caster and banish him" How everyone seemed to know his name and the look some of the students gave him when he arrived "That kid – You – did the impossible and ended the war as a victory for Wizarding Britain. He became a fairy tale of hope and parental love and the bane of every single dark wizard in Britain" He was like Pyrrha?! "And as such one of Wizarding Britain's political figures took the decision to hide the child between his non magical relatives, the Dursleys, to protect that child from those who would seek to harm him, that political figure was me" Harry's wonder died a swift death and immediately anxiety took its place "I was a fool. You see I knew they weren't the best kind of people but I was foolish enough to believe that their familial bonds would be all that was necessary for them to take care of you" Albus finished

Albus expression turned to regret "I hope you can forgive me for that mistake, I never expected them to leave a child in the streets but that is no excuse for the suffering you went through while you stayed with them"

Harry looked at him and thought about all that happened while at the Dursleys… and almost immediately wanted to reject the mere possibility of giving him forgiveness, he wanted to hate him. Bu he couldn't. And a certain advice from Asko came to his mind.

_Harry hated Ferdinand_

_The whole time he was at the park while Asko sold the items from the harvest, he just teased him and bullied him because he was tiny and skinny._

_But when he told Asko, the old man asked him to sit beside him and gave him his wisdom_

"_Harry, do you know what hate truly is?" He asked_

"_Isn't when you don't like someone?" Answered Harry_

"_If it was like that the world would be filled with hate" deadpanned Asko "Hate. True Hate. Is when you truly wish harm onto someone"_

"_Is it bad?" asked Harry_

"_Yes, if I had to describe hate I would say that it is- "_

"To hate someone is to drink poison and expect the other guy to die" Suddenly said Harry

Albus looked at Harry upon hearing the piece of wisdom

"An old man who cared for me once told me that to hate and not forgive is a poison that twists the soul and leaves us as shadows of ourselves" Continued Harry

"He is a wise man" Replied Albus

"He was" Answered a once again melancholic Harry, but then his expression turned stern "But he also said that there are some actions that shouldn't be forgiven in just a moment but after the other person atoned for what they did" Harry said before looking at the headmaster in the eyes "So I won't forgive you yet, but I will see down the line" Harry finished

Albus couldn't help but sadly smile. Before him stood a child that knew wisdom beyond his years due to his experiences and the people he met. Part of him wanted to meet this old man, who managed to understand human nature so profoundly but he knew by the way Harry spoke about the man that he had passed to the next great adventure.

"Thank you, Harry" Said Albus before taking deep breath "I believe you still have questions"

The two men were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Minerva slip away with a sad smile on her face.

**END**

**I believe I should mention that this fic will feature a Harry that has had a positive parental figure I his life so while he is still prone to bouts of anger and recklessness, he has been slightly changed to include his more intelligent and kind nature as a mayor personality trait.**

**Other than that, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry let out a tired sigh as his research on magic once again led him to a _'Wiggle and Point your wand at it'_. He should be researching spells that would help him survive the first task but he couldn't even perfom the easiest of spells yet and none of the teachers could help him. He would be fine if he could even use Crown Liberty in the task but the rules dictated that he could only enter the First Task with his wand in hand. Even then the events that happened during his shopping trip with Hagrid didn't stop disturbing him.

"_I wonder…" whispered Ollivander before picking up a box, pulling out a wand and walking to Harry while handling it almost reverently "Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple"_

_Harry unaware of the meaning of Ollivander's actions grabbed the wand and gave it a swish. The moment he finished yellow and red sparks glowed from the tip and fires everywhere seemed to grow and Hagrid who was watching yelped_

"_Curious…Most Curious" wondered Ollivander_

"_Sorry, what's curious?" asked Harry_

"_I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter" answered Ollivander "And not only have I never seen the reaction your wand just did. The phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, only ever gave one other…It is curious that you are destined for this wand…For its brother gave you that scar" Ollivander finished and pointed at his forehead_

Letting out another sigh, Harry smiled when a pair of claws landed on his shoulder "Hello Hedwig"

"Hoot" the snowy owl hooted

"I'm don't need to rest yet" Harry answered as if talking to someone

"Hoot" Hedwig gave him a blank stare

"I will rest after finishing another book" Harry defended while reaching for another book only to recoil his hand when Hedwig bit his ear

"Ow! Hedwig!" Scolded Harry

Hedwig just stared at him

Harry let out another sigh and walked over to the bed of the tent he bought. Apparently he couldn't stay in the castle unless he was a student, with the same situation applying with the other schools. Originally Professor Dumbledore wanted to sort Harry so that he could stay in the castle but the other headmasters denied the notion as it would give Hogwarts two champions so Harry had to use his own money to either stay in an inn in Hogsmeade or buy a tent. At the end of that debacle it was decided that Harry would not receive teachings from any of the Schools and that he would become a representative for all Self-Study wizards effectively forcing him to get a tent to stay on Hogwarts castle grounds.

"Tomorrow is another day, Huh?"

* * *

Hermione Granger disappeared from her bed long before all of her classmates

It was a necessity that she developed to stop her Housemates from seeing her in the shower. She did not need another camera incident. Her bath was quick and efficient making her ready for class before even the first of her Housemates even opened their eyes. Turning to her trunk she quickly whispered the security spells she knew and disappeared into the halls of Hogwarts.

She didn't even notice that a few moments after she left some else did.

She walked to the Library deposited the books she finished and then went farther in grabbed another few and sat down in an old table that was hidden in a far corner of the library

A few minutes later she walked to Madame Pince and asked for the three books that interested her most. Then she walked by the Great Hall and walked down another flight of stairs, stood in front of a certain painting and tickled the pears, she quietly asked the house elves for food and then ate in silence.

When classes finally started HE was there. As always Ronald Weasley stood in between friends but always keeping an eye on her. As always he didn't have his own uniform on correctly and was chewing on an apple as they waited for the class to start. When she first noticed the behavior of the **actual youngest **Weasley she was disturbed and annoyed with him.

Now she knew that he was the only reason she was alive

She remembered clearly. How he was the one that accidentally set the events that resulted in her being attacked by the troll and how he blocked her view of the basilisk before she foolishly caught a glimpse of its yellow eyes in Penelope Clearwaters Mirror.

She doesn't know what to think of him.

The rest of the day went as always. She didn't answer the questions of the Professors as that would attract attention, she didn't spend time in the great hall as that would attract attention, she didn't….

As every day always did, her life as a witch revolved around her being unnoticed by others

That is until it things started to change

"…What?" She couldn't believe her ears

"I asked you if you can tutor me in the usage of spells" Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived Himself, asked her

"…Why?" she asked

Harry raised an eyebrow "Because I need a tutor and the teachers can't help me?"

"Not that…Why Me?" her throat was already feeling strained because of talking more than ever in the last 3 years

"Three reasons, one you are one of the best students in every class, Two I needed someone who could actually explain and although very rudely said rumors say that you are very good and the third? Well that's a secret" He had a mischievous smile at the end of his explanation

"I refuse" she answered

"…Can I ask why?" Harry was still smiling although a bit of disappointment appeared on his voice

"…I don't…. Know your… Intentions" She explained "And if I…was with you… I would be… noticed"

For a second harry didn't know what she meant until he remembered what happened when Pyrrha gained fame _'In all the time I knew her I've never seen her as angry as she was that day'_

"I see…" They slipped into an awkward silence "…why don't you defend yourself?"

Hermione gritted her teeth "I'm a muggleborn… I don't think… you would understand… but people like me… are hated because we… are outsiders to… this world. To defend ourselves would mean… to fight against the entire community."

And with that she left her presence disappearing as soon as he couldn't see her

"And what about you? Will you tutor me?" suddenly asked harry and from a space between the books in the bookshelf someone answered

"…Try that again and I will hurt you"

And with that the sense of being watched disappeared

Harry let out a sigh "Really? What's wrong with this people" He could see it

Something was intrinsically wrong with the people of the castle. Classmates that do not interact with each other beyond simple pleasantries, rampant bullying, and even people who looked as defeated as possible.

'_It is interesting to note that she has held on as well as she has' _He had seen her eyes and he could bet that every single professor had also seen them, which lead to the questions of Why haven't they done anything to help? And why had they let it reach this point? '_Why does her eyes look so dead?'_

He wanted to help. While the biggest reason he entered the Hunter program was to live his life freely, he couldn't deny that a part of his soul longed to help others. That a part of him wanted to spare people of the suffering that the world always tried to pile on humans.

However, as much as he wanted to help he wouldn't be of much use until he had at least the capability of casting a spell reliably without it blowing up in his face

Next step – Terence Higgs

* * *

A few hours later, Harry slumped in his chair in the library, dejected at the constant refusal or outright cluelessness of the Hogwarts student body.

He had gone through his entire list and only found either students that were too busy with their OWLs, wanted to make a contract of allegiance (He was glad Dumbledore warned him to never sign contracts) first or simply said that he would figure it out and that he didn't need tutoring. He let out another sigh and let himself wander in his thoughts before he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder

"Are you okay? You have a nasty infestation of wrackspurts" said a girl's voice. Turning around he blinked at the girl behind him, waist length dirty blonde hair and protuberant and pale silvery eyes that seemed to be looking at everything and at nothing at the same time

"Pardon?" He asked

"You're excused" she answered before sitting in the table in front of him

"What is a wrackspurt?" He asked

"A wrackspurt… They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, you have quite the infestation if I can sense it from the other side of the library" She answered in an almost dream–like tone

"How do I get rid of them…er?" asked Harry only to realize he didn't know her name

"Oh, go ahead present yourself" she said

"Harry Potter…?" Harry was utterly confused

"Luna Lovegood, although some people call me Looney Lovegood, nice to meet you" she said "As for how to get rid of them you just have to think positive thoughts"

Harry's head hit the table with his forehead briefly glowing with his Aura "That's impossible"

"How so? Did a Nargle steal something from you?" she asked

"No, It's just that I am trying to get someone to tutor me in magic and everyone either is unfriendly, busy or in dear need of help" he ranted with a nasal tone due to his face on the table

"Why do you need tutoring?"

Harry just lifted his wand and pronounced "Lu-mos" and then a light appeared at the tip of his wand before it released a bit of steam and then died

Luna just looked at him "You're saying it wrong" The she seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there "My daddy always said that casted magic is a combination of Pronunciation, Wand-waving and Visualization."

Harry thought for a moment before rising his head and looking at her "Can you cast it, Please?"

Luna smiled before pulling her wand from her ear and pointed at nothing before casting "Lumos" and with that a spherical ball of light appeared "Nox, is that good enough?"

Nodding Harry quickly casted the spell "Lumos" and the image of a ball of light appearing on the tip of his wand became a reality

Harry's grin almost matched the ball of light in brightness although Luna looked curious

"Have you been bitten by a Phoenix?" asked Luna, instantly breaking Harry's moment of triumph

"What makes you think that?" Honestly, Harry didn't know what to think of the girl

"Your magic feels hot" she answered, making Harry notice that the room suddenly grew a bit hot

"Nox" The room instantly cooled down "Huh, you're right. Is something like this normal?" Harry asked and Luna shrugged

"I don't know, should I?"

Harry grinned "Nah. Normal is overrated after all"

This was Harry's first friend in Hogwarts

* * *

Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes

Since the moment his son sent the news back that the Potter boy hadn't gone to Hogwarts, his disappointment for the lost opportunity was almost crushing. He had hopes, hopes that the only reason the Potter boy had banished his master was because he would turn out to be a greater Dark Wizard than any before him. A Dark Wizard of such power and charisma that every pureblood would rally behind his cause and a new era would be born.

Alas, the boy had disappeared and with him his hopes for a better future

He had changed his plans and instead redoubled his efforts to take over the Ministry from the inside, slowly settling more and more of his allies in high positions until only a few departments were still out of his reach. Of these Departments the most dangerous were the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Department of International Cooperation and the Department of Muggle Item Misuse. These departments were not dangerous due to them being in any way capable of stopping his plans, but to the fact that he couldn't have full control of the Ministry of Magic until he could get rid of them, something that has turned out to be impossible.

His attempts to find any dirt on their department heads turned out to be useless as either there wasn't anything there or the incident was already well known and the reputation these people had were made in spite of them. His attempts to get them fired almost got him caught by them and only resulted in being one of the only times Cornelius doubted his intentions. And most recently his attempt to defame Arthur Weasley had only resulted in the man and his family being now looked at with pity due to the assassination of their youngest child.

From what he heard Arthur now hunted any Dark Wizard that appeared on his cases with the fervor of Vengeful Spirit

And now almost a year and a half later his hope reappeared but from what Draco explained almost completely unknowing of magic. This was a chance that they couldn't lose especially if the signs of his lords second coming were true.

He quickly answered Draco and ordered him to make the Potter boy trust him. Once his son gained the Potter boy's trust it would be easy to join either side depending on the strength of the boy.

**END**

**Remember young wizards, practice your pronunciation. Considering that most of the wizarding world's spell are in Latin and how much Flitwick remarks the importance of pronunciation, I would think that at least one of the teachers taught the kids of hogwarts how to read Phonetic transcriptions or at least practice the pronunciation in the theory segment.**

**Harry is frustrated with Hogwarts rampant bullying and the teacher being unhelpful of the issue and confused if slightly amused by Luna's behavior.**

**Hermione and Ron both have their issues. All would be solved if they talked.**

**Lucius Plots. And Draco… Well imagine what happened with him if a Potter wasn't there to deflate his ego every once in a while**

**As an answer to some reviews: In the future Voldemort will attain aura, How? Read on**

**Extra – Harry's First Attempts at magic**

"Wingarrdium Leviosar" chanted harry while pointing at a chair for the nth time

No matter how many times he did it the only thing he got was the chair suddenly doing rude gestures at him, like right now as the chair opened up a space between the wood and blew a raspberry at him

"Crap Baskets!" he yelled in frustration before pointing again "Wingdium Leviosia"

Harry only yelled in frustration as the chair grew wings and flew away

No other way around it, he had to get a tutor.

He wondered if Professor McGonagall would recommend him someone…


End file.
